heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Klokwerk K. Millennia
Klokwerk K. Millennia, sometimes referred to as "Æon" in ancient texts, is a fan character for Friendship is Magic. The alicorn Lord of Time, wielding powers of time at his command, he is famous for going around and using his powers to spread decay. Physical Appearance Klokwerk in his normal state is a large alicorn stallion, about the same size as Celestia herself, radiating a menacing, evil aura. His hair is the color of parchment, and his long, flowing mane is a shiny silver. His faded purple irises are barely discernable from the whites of his eyes. His old wings have feathers out of place, as if he has seen many winds, and his only article is a silver pocket watch hanging around his neck by a chain. His cutie mark depicts the same pocket watch, frozen at seven o'-clock—indicating his status as the Lord of Time. In his younger state, however, life returns to Klokwerk, and the things that made him seem evil vanish. He is diminished in size significantly, to be roughly the size of a young Princess Luna. Color returns to his features, his coat turns bright again, his eyes vibrant. His mane, now shorter, is less split, more organized, and has a shiny copper color to it. Weapons/Abilities As the Lord of Time, Klokwerk has many powers related to the distortion of time. His fields of distortion can allow time to pass quicker or slower than it should selectively. He can use these to make himself appear faster than he is—as he is not normally very quick—or to slow incoming would-be attackers. He can also use this magic to slow the aging process of organic objects. It is believed if Klokwerk had mastered his time distortion, he could completely stop time throughout the whole world for a few short moments. His most powerful, albeit somewhat unrelated, attack is the Hourglass Prison, which locks the victim in an hourglass-like prison. As their essence trickles down into the bottom chamber, they are slowly erased from time. Though impenetrable from the inside, the prison is very fragile from the outside—a single strike on it is enough to destroy it, though Klokwerk will not make landing that strike easy. He rarely uses this in a one-on-one battle, and commonly only uses it to eliminate one foe from the equation, as only one Hourglass Prison can exist at a time. This attack leaves him somewhat drained, though not enough to keep him from finishing a fight. Personality Klokwerk has, or at least appears to have, no respect for life in general. He represents time, time destroys absolutely; ergo, he lives to destroy, and that is precisely what he does. He has an odd respect for the young, however, as he notes that "if I kill them now, I won't be able to kill them later when they're older and more threatening." His ultimate objective seems to be to torment the world, but not to the extent to leave it with nothing on it left to torment anymore. Backstory Klokwerk K. Millennia's origin is unknown, but it is known he was alive in the times of Starswirl the Bearded. Starswirl always had reason to suspect that Klokwerk could use his powers for great evil, and branded the potential threat he could pose to society under the name of "Æon." He devised a spell that would nullify Klokwerk's time-distortion power for a time, so that the potential menace had a chance at being stopped. When Klokwerk heard of this, he became angry and attacked Starswirl, claiming the spell he had written was a sign of great distrust. The fight ended in a draw, but it resulted in Starswirl realizing that he would not last to guard the spell forever. He divided it into five scrolls, traveled Equestria with his apprentice, and sealed the scrolls away in temples constructed by his own hooves. The temples forbade alicorns from entering through their own magical power, and they were laced with dangers, so as to prevent both Klokwerk and his potential disciples from reaching the scrolls and destroying them. Meanwhile, Klokwerk refined his timebending talents, using them to aid the preservation of life. The pocket watch around his neck served as a reminder to practice his ability every day. Like Celestia, he would take on apprentices, who would teach him as much as he taught them: while under his wing and learning all he could teach them, he would practice his magicks on them, extending their natural lives as far as he could. He was never prepared to say goodbye to them, however, and as apprentice after apprentice passed on, he began to wonder what the point of it all was. By the time his last and greatest had died—believed to be a unicorn mare, who had lasted at least two hundred and fifty years with him—he was utterly grief-stricken, then, inevitably, sent into a rage. If everything would inevitably die, and even he, the Lord of Time, was powerless to stop it, what was the point in preserving anything at all? Better to let time claim them quickly, and make the suffering easier for everyone! He allowed himself to age, and he slowly evolved into the menace Starswirl always believed he would become. It is believed that about this time, he conceived of the Hourglass Prison and began to use it. For some thousands of years, he rampaged at random across the land, sometimes making entire towns crumble in hours, others, vanishing from common knowledge for a hundred years. Eventually, he set his sights on the town of Ponyville, a town he had never bothered to ravage before. When Celestia detected his oncoming attack, she sent a note to Twilight Sparkle, warning her and her friends of the oncoming threat and urging them to protect the city—and neutralize Klokwerk with the Elements of Harmony, if they could. When they came to find Klokwerk, the battle was swift, as there was little they could do against him with his time-distortion field. He successfully warded even an attack the Elements of Harmony with his technique, and subsequently captured Twilight in the Hourglass Prison. At her recommendation, her friends searched the library, and in her books on Starswirl the Bearded, discovered hidden notes detailing Æon, the scrolls he had made to defeat him, and their location. After difficult, treacherous journeys through the temples, they were greeted with the scrolls, and they were heartbroken—the millennia had been unkind to them, as they were now faded beyond reading. They returned to Ponyville heavy-hearted and empty-hooved, presenting the faded scrolls to Klokwerk, who laughed and attempted to use his powers to age them into dust. When he tried this, however, the scrolls flashed and returned to their previous state! Starswirl, being as cunning as he was, had enchanted the scrolls to be affected by the inverse of spells cast upon them. The spell revealed itself and was cast upon Klokwerk, temporarily disabling his temporal control. The ensuing battle was difficult and bloody, but when Klokwerk reacted negatively to an attack coming near his watch (Remembering what it meant to him), his attackers caught on. A well-placed punch shattered his watch, and a strange phenomenon occurred—a bright blue light came down from the heavens and enveloped Klokwerk, and when it vanished, it left Klokwerk in his younger form. It is believed that that was part of Starswirl's spell: by breaking something significant to him long ago, the spell brought him back to as he was in that time. Klokwerk rejoiced in his newfound youth, and wished no more violence upon himself or others. Twilight's Hourglass Prison was shattered, but it was ultimately all too late—a pile of purple particles and the Element of Magic was all that remained of her. Klokwerk admitted that not even he could undo the damage, and was nearly beaten to death on the spot for such a thing, but as the remaining members of the friendship realized there was no point in taking out their frustrations on him, they solemnly gathered to remember their friend and wept for her. Their tears stained her remains, but as they cried, the remains of their friend began to swirl and reform. Twilight Sparkle rematerialized before them—dazed and very weak, but alive. The only thing she could utter before passing out was "As the five known Elements are gathered, a spark will cause the sixth Element to appear..." Twilight's recovery was painfully slow, but she did survive the encounter. Klokwerk, thankful and indebted for being reminded of his purpose and having his youth restored, remained in Ponyville for a time to help nurse her back to health. When she recovered, Klokwerk bid his new companions farewell and went to Canterlot, hoping to see the Royal Sisters again and prepared to plead for forgiveness. He was received joyously, much to his surprise, and welcomed into the home of Canterlot Castle. He presently resides in the Canterlot Castle Clock Tower, an addition to the Castle planned and constructed by himself, where he practices his ability like he did many years ago. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Klokwerk was my first swing at designing a true FiM villain, beginning with this picture to inspire me. As I molded him into the Lord of Time and imagined his story arc, I began to reflect some of my ideals onto his character's story. I was tired of how every villain was eventually outdone by the efforts of Twilight, so she was nerfed severely; I wasn't fond of how the Elements of Harmony could trump everything, so I gave him a way to get around them. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:My Little Pony Characters